


Spree

by TheCoral



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: F/F, G-Spot, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral





	Spree

ASMR starts doing her video, but it’s Marvel themed. She touches cosplay items from the MCU softly and whispers quotes from the Avengers movie.

 

_ “man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.” _

_ “There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like "that."” _ __  
  


_ “ _ _ Freedom. Life's biggest lie.” _

 

_ “Jarvis, grow a spine. I'm on a date.” _

 

_ “It looks like Christmas. Only with more...me.” _

 

Her video this time is meant to be short, around six minutes long. Before she can get into her editing process, her bell rung. It was the Avengers Fandoms what do you know, she looks very stunning, with her cool looking Loki helmet, the Captain America shield t-shirt, hulk’s pants, and sneakers/tennis shoes, look cool asf, while ASMR looks plain with her high school uniform. 

“Hello!” the Avengers exclaimed

“Hi…. nice to meet you…” ASMR replied nervously

“I have a sense that you are using my merch for your video”

“Exactly… how do you know”

“It’s more of a thing I’m not allowed to tell, but the thing is for sure, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!”

The Avengers hugs ASMR tightly, her hug pretty much caused ASMR to give a moan because of the pain, she must be THAT strong. 

ASMR hugged the Avengers and took off her Loki, she felt in the mood for touching her. ASMR began touching the Avengers’ hair noticing how soft it was, next, her left hand touched her waist, it’s really soft, she must have put a lot of lotion on herself to get this way. The Avengers pushes ASMR to the nearest couch and became very frustrated with her. She straight up took off all of ASMR’s clothes and starts licking her by her neck. ASMR already very turned on holds the Avengers, the Avengers later on sucks her nipples, belly, thighs, and feet. The brown-haired woman has touched the other woman’s vagina, her fingers are rubbing it to get a sensational feeling. The Avengers came closer to ASMR’s vagina, spreads it with her fingers, she began licking ASMR’s little hole so she can able to taste her cum. The flower-crowned fandom moans very loudly, wanting her partner to go deeper in her, she wiggled in response. The Avengers decided the next thing to eat is her exposing clit, it looks messy but sure could do a lot of fun for her partner. She sucks the life of her partner’s clit and her tongue has massaged it so she can hear more of her partner’s moans. ASMR used her hand to grab the Avengers’ head, she wants HER to suck the life out. The Avengers continues sucking her partner’s whole vagina and starts to put her two fingers on her little hole. ASMR never had sex prior to this, especially with a female so it’s really pleasant to see how female sex goes for her, even though, she questions her orientation a lot. The brown hair’s fingers is really pleasing, but her thoughts went immediately going hard to find the G-spot and also squirt her partner. She positioned her fingers and is locating the g-spot. She is rubbing in a very sensitive area and pushes her fingers while rubbing it in to feel the pleasure. ASMR moans like a woman who is screaming for help, she held onto the couch and felt something and she never felt in her entire life. She squirts, hard, the liquid shot at the Avengers and some spilled and her couch, she never felt that great in her entire life. The Avengers rubs her vagina with her partner’s liquid and began laying her vagina to ASMR’s. ASMR doesn’t know how to feel about this in this position, her partner begins to humping and rubbing, she went closer to ASMR, holds her for a while, and then kisses her on the lips. ASMR also never had a kiss on her life, the fact that this moment is her firsts, she knows she will remember this. She is aware that they will not get into an actual relationship, she’s fine with that, and she thinks the Avengers will be fine with this and that as well. 


End file.
